Last Goodbye
by Hugz Kissez
Summary: " Listen! I just have to say one thing. I love you, Fabian Rutter, and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I just had to call you and say that."


_And if your plane fell out of the skies  
Who would you call with your last goodbye?~Live Like We're Dying, Kris Allen_

" And you have to call me everyday, and Skype at least once a week!" Amber said, hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe.

" I c-can't b-breathe!" I said, and Amber released me. I gasped for air, then turned, blushing, to Fabian.

" I'm going to miss you _so_ much!" I said, flinging myself into his arms. He clutched me tightly in his arms, and I rested against his chest for a moment. Looking into each other's eyes, we leaned closer, and-

" _Southwest_ _Airlines is pleased to announce the FINAL boarding call for Southwest Airlines flight 50 to Atlanta, Georgia. All ticketed and confirmed passengers should now be on board the aircraft at gate 60."_

We pulled apart lightning fast and blushed like mad. " I-I guess I have to go. Call you later?"

" Y-yeah. Bye, Nina." He said softly.

" Bye, Fabian." I sprinted to my gate, turning back to wave goodbye. They waved back, and the tears I had been holding back broke free and streamed down my face. I gave one last wave before walking onto my flight.

_I~Love~You~I~Love~You~I~Love~You~__I~Love~You~I~Love~You~I~Love~You~__I~Love~You~I~Love~You~I~Love~You_

" We are having technical difficulties, please stand by." _I~Love~You~I~Love~You~I~Love~You~__I~Love~You~I~Love~You~I~Love~You~__I~Love~You~I~Love~You~I~Love~You_

" We will have to do an emergency water landing, please put on your life vests and pull out the rafts."

Everyone was screaming and crying, and in the midst of it all, I pulled out my phone and called one number. Not Gran, who had taken care of me for years, not Amber, who was my best friend and like my sister, not Eddie, who was like my brother. No, I called the one person in the world I had hoped to spend the rest of my life with. Fabian.

" Please pick up, please, PLEASE!" I screamed into the phone.

" Nina? I thought you'd still be on your flig-Is that crying? Are you okay?"

" Listen, Fabian, I don't have a lot of time. The plane is about to crash."

" WHAT!"

" Listen! I just have to say one thing. I love you, Fabian Rutter, and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I just had to call you and say that."

" I love you too, so much. You'll be alright, you will, and-"

" Fabian, I have to go now. But if...if I don't get to see you again, I want you to be happy. Find someone that makes you happy."

" You are the only girl I ever loved, Nina, and will ever love, no matter what. No one could ever replace you. Don't talk like that, Nina. You'll make it out, you will. You have to."

" I have to go, Fabian. I love you."

" I love you too."

I hung up, then sent a mass text to everyone, including my American and British friends, and my Gran. _I luv u.~ Nina Martin_

That was the last thing I did before the back of the plane exploded, and I was blown up with it. My last thought?

_I love you, Fabian Rutter. __I~Love~You~I~Love~You~I~Love~You~__I~Love~You~I~Love~You~I~Love~You~__I~Love~You~I~Love~You~I~Love~You_

One week later, a funeral was held for Nina Martin. Tears streaked the faces of everyone who attended, but the brown-haired boy with blue eyes cried the hardest. When asked to speak, he climbed the stairs and stood behind the podium.

" Nina Martin was the only girl I ever loved. She was the one person who meant the world to me. She was...everything. Beautiful, smart, funny, sweet. I love you, Nina."

Walking down, he stopped next to her casket and gazed at her pale face, her beautiful face, with eyes that would never open again and a nose that would never breathe. A mouth that could never speak again.

Quickly he kissed her cold mouth, and walked away, standing alone near a large rosebush. A soft wind blew, dropping petals near his feet and forming them into a heart. Words carved themselves into the tree, as if by magic.

_Fabina Forever._


End file.
